The disclosed invention is related to the field of digital video recorders (DVR). A digital video recorder is an electronic device used to record television programming. A digital video recorder works similar to, and is about the same size as a VCR but instead of recording to a video cassette tape, a DVR uses a hard disk drive for storing television programming data. The size/capacity of the hard disk drive determines how much television programming can be recorded. Currently, if a DVR runs of out recording space while recording a program, the recording will stop. Some DVRs may be set to automatically delete previously recorded programs from the hard disk drive of the DVR when additional space is needed.